Armor
by AustinAndTeagan
Summary: Sergeant First Class Alex "Armor" Richardson has been assigned to a Security Forces for an ambassador who's fallen for him. After one attack, things change for both Armor and the team. Based off the game Insurgency. Rated M for language and graphic content. NOTE: I know it's sloppy, so I'll fix it soon.
1. Chapter 1: The Shift

He shuffled his feet looking down. It was 3:54 AM and he was on the night shift for guarding the American Embassy. He looked over at his M16A4; he preferred it over the M4 Carbine that was still being issued to the tactical forces in Afghanistan and Iraq. He tried the M4 once, and used it for three weeks but soon got rid of the weapon and used his trusty M16A4. He didn't know why, but usually when the troops were in contact everyone preferred him not to be in CQC due to his accuracy with the M16. He was a natural marksman and was dead on in accuracy in mid-range to long-range firefights, so the others felt safer with him in the rear. That was until they decided to attach the M203 HE 40 mm Grenade Launcher to his M16, so he usually accompanied the front squads to the field if something wrong was to happen. He looked up and stood there in his combat gear. The area was recently a combat zone as a group of insurgents moved in after the main Iraqi Army was destroyed in 2003. The main Coalition forces moved into other parts of the country as Security Forces were left behind to protect the embassies and other things the Americans deemed necessary. He couldn't complain though, the money was good as his organization was contracted for their previous work in other places.  
"Hey, you're up." He snapped his head up to see Hawk, the support gunner, standing there. He nodded and grabbed his M16 and walked over to the front gate standing behind sandbags. He placed the M16 down carefully and stood there as he watched the city. For being an Islamic city, he thought it was a beautiful city. He looked around took in a deep breath of the cold air. For being the desert, he never got used to the cold at the nights but he shook it off and continued to stay there.  
"Armor, radio check over." He looked up as his radio went off. It was 4:00 AM.  
He quickly replied, "Amor, checking in."  
"Roger that. You and Hawk are on for another two hour shift. After that, Eagle and Apollo will be replacing you two at the Front Gate. Ambassadors want to wrap this diplomatic deal up quickly, so stay focused. Insurgents have been reported in the area; however these reports are not confirmed. Radio check in an hour."  
"Hawk copies."  
"Armor copies." He looked down at his M16 and reverted his gaze back onto the city. Sergeant First Class Alex "Armor" Richardson was recently re-assigned by the Department of Defense to be a part of the Ambassador's Escorts. He thought it was a stupid reason until he found out who the ambassador was, and then he decided to take this job a little more seriously. After a few weeks another security team came in, but they weren't regulars, they were contractors, and this was one of the normal jobs. This wasn't a big deal for them as Armor merged with the team temporarily. His role was still the Grenadier as their last grenadier was killed after being surrounded from an insurgent counter-attack and that same insurgent group has been supposedly reported to be in the same town in front of the embassy. He looked at Hawk who was watching from the bunker where Armor was earlier who had the M249 mounted against the wall.  
"So let me get this straight Armor, you are currently in the US Army in the Special Forces and you choose this while you could be roping out with your friends?" Hawk spoke up trying to start a conversation. Hawk was a talkative guy and was someone you can get used to as a friend. He can bark, and he packs one hell of a bite.  
"Well wasn't really a choice for me. The government posted me here after saving the future ambassador's convoy. I was a Sergeant then. We had just finished off the Iraqi Army and began to the process of rebuilding the country's government. The convoy we were stationed with when the leading vehicle hit an IED. Soon, we were attacked from the east side in the city. We had to get to Baghdad and so after the firefight pinned us down; I grabbed her and ran into a nearby building. My squad secured it and we called for CASEVAC as we held our ground. About twenty minutes later two Apaches came in and opened fire on the remains of the insurgents. As they provided covering fire, many of our men started to regroup and got some of the working vehicles operational and moving, and finally a Blackhawk landed right next to the building to get her out of the area as she was an important politician, so I ran her over to the helicopter. As she got on, she demanded me to get on and being her escort I had to follow orders there. Soon, she began to rise and chose the ambassador path. Soon, she finds out about me being stationed here, and she moves to re-assign me here."  
"Damn." He smirked and turned on the radio, "Hey Lifeline."  
His radio crackled, "Lifeline here."  
"Armor has some game man. Later, he needs to tell you the story he just told me."  
"Oh yeah?" Lifeline laughed.  
"Yeah, the ambassador here has fallen for our Special Forces buddy!" Hawk turned and looked at Armor.  
"Damn Armor, you gotta tell us that story sometime."  
Armor laughed, "Yeah, I'll get to it later." His eyes scanned the ground sharply as he saw a slight movement. "Hawk, movement two o'clock."  
The radio instantly went silent as Hawk lifted his M249 and started to scan the ground. He looked over at Armor, "I don't see it. You sure you're not letting the night getting to you?"  
Armor shook his head as he reached for his M16, "I swear I saw something over there by those bushes…" He reached for his M16 grabbing it, and aimed down his holographic sight on his M16 and he saw more shadows. "I have something at two o'clock Hawk, I'm not joking."  
"I believe you now Armor… saw more movements at our eleven o'clock."  
Armor quickly snapped looking towards his eleven o'clock. He saw out of the corner of his eyes a shadow raise holding some type of rocket. He quickly snapped back and shouted aiming at the shadow, "RPG! Two o'clock!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Firefight

The insurgent with the rocket fired aiming in-between the two as the rocket slammed against the pillar. The thundering blast woke up the whole compound as Hawk began to open fire on the insurgents. Armor also opened fire on the group with the RPGs as the insurgents quickly reacted. RPKs and AK47s started to open fire as Armor and Hawk began to hold them off.  
"Armor, Hawk the ambassadors and staff are secured! How many insurgents are out there!?"  
"Lifeline, there are numerous out there! I would estimate at least forty to fifty insurgents out there. There may be more!" Hawk responded as he began shift his fire to the left flank.  
"Hawk, I count at least forty to fifty on our right flank. How many are on the left!?" Armor shouted as he loaded a 40 mm Grenade into the tube and spotted a group of insurgents. He fired the grenade launcher and watched as the explosion lighted the area revealing that six to seven were caught in the explosion and killed.  
"Armor, there are at least fifty to sixty on this side. I don't think I can hold them off!" He ducked as more rounds struck his position.  
"Lifeline, this is Armor! Requesting immediate CAS! We will lose the front if we do not get any support within the next two minutes!" Armor shouted while loading his third mag into his weapon.  
"Roger that Armor. Eagle and Apollo are moving to your location, working on that CAS now." Lifeline spoke calmly. As he finished, Eagle and Apollo arrive and take positions next to Hawk and Armor. Both were carrying the M4 Carbine as they were the Riflemen of the squad. As they got into positon, Apollo began to cover the right flank as Eagle covered the left.  
Hawk ducked and shouted, "Reloading!"  
Eagle nodded and began to fire on a small group. He didn't talk as much, but he was a guy you generally get along with. He was one of the older people on the team. First served in the first operations of Iraq and soon switched to Contractors after the first months of Afghanistan. Apollo was a charismatic guy, grew up in a small town and joined the military. He served in multiple operations in Iraq and Afghanistan. He was the newest member on the team, excluding Armor. After five minutes, the firefight increased as the hostile numbers continue to rise. "There are more of them, straight in the middle! I see at least thirty more!" Hawk shouted as he began to open fire on the new group taking down at least a third of them.  
Eagle finally shouted, "Where's that god damned air support!?"  
Armor shook his head as he loaded his fourth mag in. He saw a group of insurgents in cover so he fired the 40mm again; however the grenade did little damage. He loaded another round into the grenade launcher and took a deep breath. "Cover me!" He shouted and stood up and took a few steps and fired the 40mm again aiming for the group. The grenade hit behind the cover hitting the insurgents behind the cover killing them all. This move also exposed him as insurgents began to open fire on Armor as four rounds struck his chest. One just grazed him as the other two only his Kevlar plates and the other hit him in his shoulder. He began to back up not exposing his back as two more shots hit him. Both struck home and penetrated the armor hitting him in the chest. He collapsed right back at the line.  
"Armor's down! I repeat, Armor is down!" Apollo shouted over the radio as he began to drag Armor into cover. Apollo shook Armor, "Fuck, are you alright man?"  
"I'm fine man..." Armor said while trying to gasp for air. He raised his rifle and tried to get a clear shot on the insurgents. Apollo shook his head and spoke silently, "No. You're not going back out there. You have too many wounds."  
"Apollo, what is the status of Armor?" Lifeline spoke.  
"Armor is wounded! Current injuries are unknown. What is that status of the fucking air support?!"  
"Air support is on the way! Two AH-64s and one A-10 are inbound. ETA is at least one minute!" Lifeline shouted as Armor crawled his way back next to Apollo and continued to open fire.  
"What the fuck are you doing Armor?" He shouted as two more RPGs hit the walls.  
"You guys need the extra fire support…" He gasped as he started to pick off a few insurgents. He knew they were right, however they needed the help still. He tried to stand up and fired the last 40mm grenade he had left as another bullet struck him in the lower gut. He fell back and rolled over as Apollo ran out of ammunition and Eagle had one mag left, as Hawk had one box left.  
As Eagle and Hawk ran out, the insurgents began to charge up as everyone heard the engines of the A-10. Everyone looked around to find someone to mark their position as Armor reached down and pulled out an M-18 Smoke grenade. He weakly tapped Apollo, "Here… "  
Apollo turned around and took the smoke grenade and flashed a thumb's up as he stood up to throw the smoke grenade. He ducked back down quickly as he stood up. The A-10 noted the position and rolled in to attack. The A-10 opened fire with his 30mm cannon and his rockets as the insurgents began to run back to their safety in the city. As the A-10 rolled around for a second pass, the Apaches arrived and began to block off the escape and began to open fire on the insurgents. Ten minutes later, the CAS departed as a task force of Marines reached the embassy. Hawk, Eagle, and Apollo began to stand up from their positions as the Marines moved in to secure the embassy.  
"Lifeline, this is Eagle. Marines have reached the gates and are securing the perimeter checking for survivors. All clear, lift the lockdown." Eagle said as he stood up resting his M4 on his shoulder


End file.
